Ko-ko-kosmiczna zabawa!
Chris: 'Co tam ostatnio w "ponownym działaniu"? Przywitanie zawodników i szybkie oprowadzenie ich po terenie. Zapoznali oni się ze sobą i powstały już pierwsze konflikty i miłości. <3 Zapowiada się niezłe zamieszanie na planie, na które muszę pozwolić! ''Zatarł ręce na czarnym tle śmiejąc się podstępnie. '''Chris: Powstały także dwie drużyny: czerwoni i niebiescy, ale nie podałem ich dokładnych nazw, ponieważ nie chcę im psuć niespodzianki. xD Chef: 'Wielka mi niespodzianka. ''Podał mu laptopa, gdzie na stronie głównej serii były podane nazwy drużyn pod kolor. '''Chris: Kto to zrobił?! Kto zepsuł całą zabawę?! Owne: 'Producent. ''Kamera pokazała zamkniętego w kojcu Owne ssącego ogórka. '''Owne: Pychotka. Wciągnął go całego nosem. Chris: 'Ugh... Wracając do meritum. Darowałem im zadanie, ale tylko raz. Nie będzie już taryfy ulgowej! Pora rozpocząć prawdziwe igrzyska! '''Chef: 'Śmierci? :D 'Chris: '''Nie. Igrzyska kosmiczne! I dzisiaj się dowiemy kto jako pierwszy opuści nasz program i pożegna się z szansami na milion dolarów, a kto pozostanie dalej, by walczyć. xD ''Stanął na placu. '''Chris: '''Zapraszam was na drugi odcinek z serii "ponowne działanie"! ''' Namiot stołówkowy Poranek. Wszyscy zawodnicy udali się z samego rana na stołówkę, gdzie czekali w kolejce z tacami na dania przyrządzone przez Chef'a i Owne. W głównej mierze przyrządzone przez Owne. Gdy kolejka się powoli kończyła Iris co raz bardziej czuła się nie dobrze. Za nią stała jej siostra i Anne Maria. Cherryl: 'Wszystko dobrze Iris? '''Iris: '''W jak najlepszym. ''Upuściła tacę i złapała się za brzuch. '''Anne Maria: '''Ty, może leć do Chris'a i niech zadzwoni na pogotowie. '''Cherryl: '''Ta. Bo Chris daruje sobie taką sytuację, gdzie jeden uczestnik jest chory, a reszta nie? Wybacz, ale to nie przejdzie. '''Iris: Dziękuję wam za troskę, ale poradzę sobie. Podniosła tacę i podeszła do Chef'a, który nałożył jej "jajecznicę". Chef: '''Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. '''Iris: Wiem. Nie musisz mi mówić. Chef: 'Może chcesz leki? '''Iris: '''Od kiedy ty się taki dobry zrobiłeś co? Chociaż to ja pomogę tobie! '''Chef: '''Mi? '''Iris: '''Mhm. ''Przejechała palcem po jego szyi i pociągnęła jego kołnierz do siebie. '''Iris: Za 10 minut widzimy się na tyłach namiotu. Chef: 'Że jak? '''Iris: '''A jeśli nie przyjdziesz to podczas twojego snu podłącze twoje jaja do akumulatora! ''Rzuciła go na ziemię i odeszła z tacą. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Cherryl: '''Co ona kombinuje? Symuluje chorobę? Coś chce od Chef'a? Coś mi tutaj nie gra i ja się dowiem co. Iris nie można ufać. Mimo, że znamy się i jesteśmy siostrami to muszę zrobić wszystko, aby ją powstrzymać! '''Anne Maria: Wow. Siła. Rodney: 'Właaaśnie. --- ''Każda z drużyn zasiadła już do swoich stołów i zajadali się "pyszną" jajecznicą Chef'a przygotowaną przez grubasa, Owne! '''Lion: '''Jakie to... obrzydliwe. To jest gorsze od klapek Beth. '''Bryce: A co? Jadłeś? Lion: 'Nie i nie miałbym takiego zamiaru. ''Westchnął. '''Lion: Nie będę ukrywać, że w naszej drużynie są same słabe osoby. Katie: O kim teraz mówisz, Lion? ;3 Sadie: '''Num, o kim? Chcemy wiedzieć komu mamy wpierdolić. <333 '''Lion: '''No to wy. '''KiS: '''COO?! >:( '''Anne Maria: '''I do tego jeszcze Rodney. Hahah! '''Rodney: '''Ja? Cherryl wam na to nigdy nie pozwoli! <3 Nasza miłość pokona wasz wszystkich i na końcu z nią będą ujeżdżał białe kucyki na tęczy Beth. <3 '''Anne Maria: Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz. Coś powiedział? Cherryl?! Zdradzasz mnie z nią?! Rodney: No tak... jak zwykle zapomniałem powiedzieć. Z nami koniec Anne Maria. Diva doznała szoku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne Maria: Ale ze mną się nie zrywa! To ja zrywam z kimś! O nieee! Cherryl pożałuje tego co zrobiła. Już ja się oto postaram! Noah: 'Te związki... To na szczęście nie dla mnie. '''Lion: '''Miłość jest piękna, a zwłaszcza gdy kocha się Maddie. --- '''Iris: '''Strasznie boli. ''Łapała się za brzuch dalej symulując chorobę. '''Cherryl: '''Może chcesz iść do Chef'a, aby dał ci jakieś krople, zioła? '''Iris: '''Nie. Samo mi minie. Zobaczysz. xd '''Cherryl: '''Oj. Ja to wiem, ja to wiem. Wiem wszystko o czym ty nie wiesz. '''Iris: Hm. Eva: Lepiej zbierajcie siły na dzisiejsze zadanie. Nie możemy na nim polec. Ariana: Aż tak zależy ci na wygraniu zadania? Boisz się, że okażę się lepsza i mogę cię wykopać na zbity pysk z tej gry? ;D Eva: '''Ja się niczego nie boje plastiku. '''Ariana: Nie jestem plastikiem. Plastikiem to jest ta Anne Maria. ;u; Justin przysunął się do Iris odpychając Cherryl. Cherryl: Ej! Co ty robisz?! Justin: Posuwam cię. Chcę usiąść koło mojej damy. Uśmiechnął się do podłej siostrzyczki, a ta do niego. '' '''Justin: '''Może pójdziemy się przejść do lasu? '''Iris: '''Wiesz co, nie mam teraz ochoty i źle się czuje, ale kto wie. Może po zadaniu. '''Justin:' Liczę na to. ;* Cmoknął ją w policzek i poszedł w pizdu dalej. Cherryl powróciła na miejsce. Cherryl: 'Kręcisz z Justin'em? '''Iris: '''Pff. Nic ci do tego kochana siostrzyczko. ;* '''Cherryl: '''Heh. Może nie będę ingerować w wasz związek. xD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Justin: 'Ziarno zostało zasiane, a teraz trzeba poczekać, aż wykiełkuje. :3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Iris: Na trochę mi się przyda ten "model", ale nie kręci mnie on wcale. (rumieńce) Iris: Zaraz wrócę. Odłożyła wszystko i wyszła z namiotu. Johan: Co ona kombinuje? ;u; Cherryl: '''Nic. '''Johan: '''Nie ufam jej, ani tobie. ;u; '''Cherryl: '''Jestem bardziej godna zaufania niż ona. Uwierz. '''Johan: Nie ufam tobie i jej. ;u; Cherryl: Ech... --- Iris przybyła na tyłu namiotu i czekała na Chef'a, który w końcu się pojawił. Iris: 'Jesteś. Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz. '''Chef: '''Czego chcesz? '''Iris: '''Czyli przechodzi od razu do sedna sprawy? Okej. Chcę twojej pomocy podczas zadań. '''Chef: '''Już raz pomagałam i później ja za to obrywałem. '''Iris: '''Ale teraz to wszystko może się zmienić. Pomyśl. Dzięki mnie i moim walorom to show może być twoje. '''Chef: '''Hah! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Nie chciałbym brać odpowiedzialności za ten syf! '''Iris: '''Hihi. Jak nie ty, to ja! ''Odepchnęła go prosto na kubeł śmieci, gdzie utknął. '' '''Iris: '''Hah. ''Przewróciła kubeł i kopnęła go z górki prosto w stronę ulicy. '''Iris: Pożałujesz tego i to gorzko... Plac Po tym jak wszyscy już zjedli Chris zwołała wszystkich zawodników na plac. Ubrany w strój kosmity Owne i strój kowboja Chris stali na placu z wielkimi uśmiechami wymalowanymi na twarzy. Anne Maria: A co to? Dzień kowboja i kosmitów? Chris: '''Poniekąd zgadłaś divo. '''Anne Maria: Pff. Fochnięta odwróciła od niego wzrok. Chris: 'Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie o kosmitach i kowbojach! ''Przewrócenie gałek ocznych przez zawodników. xD 'Chris: '''Jak pewnie się domyślacie bądź też nie, zabawimy się w strzeliniankę. ''Wystrzelił z pistoletu strzałkę usypiającą prosto na Owne, który padł. '''Chris: '''Kowboje vs. Kosmici! '''Iris: Mam być kosmitką bądź tanią kowbojką? Chris: Nooo! Tak właśnie będzie. Drużyna czerwona pod dowództwem Noah będą kowbojami, no a czerwoni pod dowództwem Iris kosmitami! Strzelać będziecie do siebie z karabinów do paintball'a. Kto dostanie ten odpada. Wygra drużyna, której członek dotrwa do końca lub jak mi się znudzi to przerwiemy grę i wtedy ilość osób w zespole będzie liczona do wygranej. Ariana: 'Mogę strzelać do kowbojów? A kosmitów? ''Spojrzała się na Evę. '''Eva: '''Nawet nie próbuj. '''Chris: '''Samobójcze strzały także są liczone. ;u; '''KiS: Będziemy kowbojkami! <333 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Noah: 'Czy tylko mi się zdaję, że szansę na wygraną naszej drużyny maleją z każdą sekundą? '''Chris: '''A zadanie odbędzie się na planie z dzikiego zachodu. ;u; Aaa! I przegrana drużyna uda się na pierwszą w tym sezonie ceremonię rozdania złotych Chris'ów. <3 Studio 378, Plan Dzikiego Zachodu ''Wszyscy już przebrani. Zespół Noah ubrani jako kowboje, a zespół Iris jako kosmici stanęli na środku planu, gdzie Chris wręczył im po pistolecie. 'Chris: ' Macie5 godzin na zestrzelenie przeciwnika. Noah twoja drużyna dostaje niebieską farbę, a Iris twoja czerwoną. I liczę, że będziecie się dobrze bawić! Pomachał im i szybko zniknął. Wszyscy się rozbiegli po planie. --- Drużyna Noah weszła do jakiegoś pierwszego budynku i od razu kapitan zaczął za rozdzielenie zadań dla drużyny. O ile, by się to udało... (please) '''Noah: '''Katie i Sadie wy pójdziecie na atak. '''Katie: My? Takie dwie najlepsze zajebistośći tego show? Sadie: Katie, może to dobry pomysł? Wreszcie pokażemy za na coś nas stać! <3 Katie: 'Skoro tak to miałoby wyglądać... --- ''Wszyscy stali na baczność przy Iris. 'Iris: '''Z tej wojny możemy nie wrócić cało. I chciałam wam powiedzieć jedno. ''Stanęła przed nimi i spojrzała na nich. Przeleciała ich wzrokiem. 'Iris: '''Nie będę za wami tęskniła. ''Splunęła na ziemię. 'Ariana: '''Jeżeli się nie mylę to kowboje plują, a nie kosmici. '''Iris: '''Szat ap! ''Dała jej mocnego liścia w twarz. 'Ariana: '''Za co to? ''Gładziła się po policzku. '''Iris: Za przerwania tej pięknej ciszy, którą przerwałaś tania gwiazdeczko! Ariana: '''Dla twojej wiadomości nie jestem wcale tak tania na jaką wyglądam. '''Iris: '''Dobra! Pora rozpocząć misję! Zagłada kowbojów zaczyna się za... '''Chris (Przez Megafon): Lion zestrzelony! 1-0 dla kosmitów! Cherryl: To będzie chyba łatwa wygrana. Iris: 'Ruszamy! ''Wszyscy ruszyli. Iris zatrzymała Johan'a. 'Iris:'Ty będziesz polował ze mną. Zabrała go w zupełnie inną stronę. Strzelanina: Rozpoczęło się zadanie! Uczestnicy ruszyli do boju. Jednak czy ich strategie powiedzą się czy też nie? xD Katie i Sadie szły spokojnie przez plan, a za nimi szedł Bryce. '''Katie: I wiesz. On wtedy do mnie, że pączki są nie zdrowe, a ja mu na to sam jesteś nie zdrowy. Prostak. Obraża najzdrowsze jedzenie świata. Sadie: '''Naturalnie. Pączki są pyszne, a coś tak pysznego nie może być złe. '''Katie: '''Num. ;u; '''Sadie: '''Tulimy? --- '''Johan: Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? Iris: Zobaczysz. Johan: '''Zaczekaj muszę cyknąć nam fotkę. '''Iris: Jaką znowu fotkę masz na myśli? Ten stary portal internetowy, który dalej funkcjonuje? Johan: Nie. Foteczkę do albumu. Iris: No to szybko. Nie chcę mi się bawić w paparazzi i gwiazdy. Johan: Okej. Cyknął na szybkości fotkę. Johan: Już! <333 Pamiątka z Iris. <3 Iris: 'Masz się czym szczycić, ale to nie to jest ważne teraz. Posłuchaj. ''Rzuciła go o ścianę. '''Johan: '''Ałka. ;< '''Iris: Ty, ja, sojusz, finałowa dwójka i razem wywalimy resztę. Pasuje ci taka umowa? Johan: Finał? Wstał i otrzepał się. Johan: 'Z tobą? Niech pomyślę? ''Przyglądnął się jej, a szczególnie piersią. '''Johan: Może. Iris: 'Może?! Chyba na pewno ty, ty! ''I dostała w plecy, a zaraz po niej Johan w brzuch. 'Iris: '''KTO?! ''Odwróciła się, ale tego kogoś nie już tam nie było. 'Johan: '''Czerwona? '''Iris: '''Sabotaż?! ''Zacisnęła pięścią. 'Iris: '''Ta osoba pożałuje, że się urodziła i znalazła w mojej drużynie! ''Zabrała chłopaka na plecy i pobiegła przed siebie. --- Anne Maria, Rodney i Noah siedzieli dalej w budynku i czekali, aż ktoś przyjdzie. 'Anne Maria: '''Nie chce mi się tutaj dłużej czekać. '''Noah: '''Chcesz na starcie być trafiona jak Lion? '''Anne Maria: '''Oczywiście, że nie, ale nudzi mnie siedzenie tutaj z wami. '''Rodney: '''Mnie również. Wybacz Noah, ale ja się z stąd zabieram. ''Już miał iść, gdy nagle ktoś wszedł do budynku. Wszyscy się natychmiastowo schowali. 'Noah: '''Na 3 strzelamy. ''Pokazali "ok". 'Noah: '''1... ''Widać 3 pary butów. '''Noah: 2... I nogi. Noah: '3! ''Wyskoczyli i zaczęli strzelać. Jak się okazało byli to stażyści. Nie trafili w nich. 'Rodney: '''To tylko nie groźni stażyści. ''Stażyści zdjęli koszulki, a na nich mieli bomby z farbą i zegara, który miał 5 sekund do detonacji. '''Noah: Wiać! Wszyscy szybko wybiegli z budynku, w którym eksplodowała farba. Na szczęście nikt od nich nie dostał. Noah: Cholerne pułapki Chris'a. Wstali i pobiegli gdzieś w jakąś stronę. --- Pozostali, czyli Eva, Ariana, Cherryl i Justin postanowili trzymać się razem i nie rozdzielać się na krok. Szli oni przez drogę i rozglądali się dobrze po budynkach w ręku trzymając naszykowane bronie. Eva: 'Coś za cicho. ''Rozejrzała się dookoła. '''Eva: Zbyt cicho. Cherryl: 'To nie wróży nic dobrego taka cisza. '''Ariana: '''To skoro jest taka cisza to może coś wam zaśpiewać? ''Przygotowała się do śpiewania, ale Eva jej zatkała usta. '''Eva: Nie teraz i nie tutaj. Ariana: 'Fuszczaj. ''Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale dłonie Evy przyciskały jej usta. Słychać okrzyki Chef'a turlającego się prosto na nich. '''Grupka: CHEF?! Zrobili unik przed kubłem, który wpadł do budynku, który po chwili eksplodował farbą. Jednak nikogo nie oblała ona. Justin: Na szczęście czyści. Anne Maria: 'Nie na długo! ''Wyskoczyła z beczki i zaczęła do nich strzelać jak oszalała. W końcu skończyła się jej amunicja. '''Anne Maria: '''Szlag, by to... ''Wszyscy wycelowali na nią i trafili. '' '''Chris (Przez Megafon): 3:2 dla kowbojów! Gra toczy się dalej! Pozostała jeszcze 1h 30 min! Bryce: 'Hahah! ''Zeskoczył z dachu, a za nim Katie i Sadie i zaczęły w nich strzelać. Tamci robili uniki, ale w końcu dostała Eva wraz z Justin'em. Szanse kosmitów co raz bardziej malały na zwycięstwo, ale Cherryl i Ariana się nie poddały i oddały im. Trafiły w całą trójkę i uciekły. Tym samym w grze pozostały 4 osoby: Noah i Rodney vs. Cherryl i Ariana. --- W specjalnym namiocie dla ekipy znaleźli się wszyscy postrzeleni zawodnicy i Chris wraz z Owne i Chef'em. '''Chris: Chyba czas trochę po ingerować w tą grę. Chef: 'Uch. '''Chris: '''Chef jest najbardziej poszkodowany i mam pomysł! ''Nacisnął jakiś guziczek i na ekranie pojawiła się arena, a na niej ów przetrwani wojownicy. xD '''Chris: Igrzyska! --- Po chwili wszyscy przybyli na ów arenę. Przegrani zasiedli na trybunach, a kosmici i kowboje stali na środku, gdzie ustawione były snopki siana i drewniane ściany. Chris: 'Nudzi mnie ta wasza gonitwa. Czas zacząć naprawdę poważniejszą grę! Igrzyska śmierci! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Chris: '''Ale nie umrzecie naprawdę, a szkoda... ''Powiedział pod nosem cicho. '''Chris: '''Wygra osoba, która dotrwa do końca. Będą na was zrzucane bomby z farbą. Osoby popryskane odpadną. Wygra ostatnia nie popryskana osoba na arenie! --- '''Noah: Rodney! Strzelaj w Cherryl! Rodney: 'W Cherryl? Nie mogę! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Noah: Na serio? Czy on nie widzi, że nikt go tu nie kocha?! Noah: Sam się nią zajmę! Chciał strzelić, ale sam dostał od Rodney'a. Cherryl: Dziękuję słodziakuu! ;** Rodney: 'Heheh. ''Przez przypadek strzelił w nią. 'Cherryl: '''No co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?! ''Nad nimi spadały kolejne bomby. Rodney i Ariana zrobili unik. 'Rodney: '''Uff! ''Kolejne bomby zaczęły na nich spadać. Masywniejsze. Arena zaczęła się cząść. Bomby spadły i rozpryskały się po arenie i wszystko zawaliło się na nich. Nastała grobowa cisza. Nagle z ruin tego wszystkiego co tam było, czyli ścian i snopek siana wyłonił/a się ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Rodney! '''Chris: Ale czy na pewno wygrał? Z tyłu cały miał brudny od farby. 'Chris: '''Uu! Ciekawe jak tam z Arianą. '''Ariana: '''Tutaj! ''Wyszła zza trybun. '''Ariana: '''Cała i czysta! To cała ja! Hihi!